


Love Your Body

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Series: Beautiful Stranger [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan and Phil are interrupted by everyone’s worst nightmare.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Beautiful Stranger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979248
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Love Your Body

Dan was finally taking some time off from work and spending most of his days sunbathing by the pool of his hotel. He loved the feeling of the sun rays caressing his skin, making him tremble, he could feel the heat pulling inside him at the sensations. He clutched at the arms of the lounge chair and arched his back as every muscle on his body tensed in pleasure. He gasped for air and moaned, finally opening his eyes and blinking repeatedly as his eyes tried to adjust to the light.

He heard the traffic and was brought back to reality, he was not, in fact, on vacation but his day wasn’t that much worse than his dream. Dan moaned again at a particularly skilled swirl of Phil's tongue around his cock and pulled the covers down to finally see him working on his pleasure. 

“Phil!” He moaned, tangling his fingers in the other’s hair and pulling.

Phil pulled off with a pop and smirked at him. “Like your wake up call?”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, don’t stop, I’m close.”

Phil’s smile widened and he returned to his task. He swallowed Dan in one go, letting his cock slide into his throat and hummed. 

Dan moaned louder and louder until he came in a scream, his body twitching in the aftershocks. 

Swiftly stradling Dan, Phil started to work on his own cock, his hand moving in a blur until Dan looked at him from under his lashes and groaned. “Fuck my face.”

Phil raised his eyebrows but didn’t question him instead, he straddled Dan’s chest and carefully slid his cock into Dan’s waiting mouth. 

With a smoldering look upon his face, Dan focused on covering his teeth and let Phil go to town. He really enjoyed hearing Phil’s whiney little moans every time he got close to orgasm, the dishevelled look he got when they were going at it, but above all, he enjoyed how sweet Phil was. No matter how horny he was, Phil always put Dan’s wellbeing and his pleasure before his own. Phil was, for the lack of a better word, perfect. 

With that thought in mind, he hollowed his cheeks out and reached up, pinching Phil’s nipple, causing him to come with the most adorable shocked face Dan had ever seen. 

Phil panted above him. “You - you are amazing.” He leaned down for a kiss.

“You can wake me up like that every day,” Dan whispered against his lips.

“Does this mean that you are coming back here after work and staying the night?” Phil asked with a smile.

“I have to sleep at my own place sometimes. The neighbors will think I went missing.”

“It’s only been three days. It’ll be fine.” 

“It’s been four day and I really need to go home,” Dan said with a hint of sadness.

Phil pouted but moved off him. “Okay,” he said as he watched Dan pick his clothes up and go to the ensuite bathroom. “I could come over to your place if you wanted.” 

Dan replied only with a hum. He had ruled that had helped him stay safe, physically but above all emotionally. He didn’t allow hookups in his house, none of them had ever known where he lived, or what he did; some, not even his real name. Phil was special, but Dan didn’t know if he was ready for that; it was a bit too much all of the sudden.

Phil’s phone started ringing insistently and it made Dan’s stomach crawl. ‘What if he had a boyfriend, or even worse, a husband.’ He pressed his ear to the door and unashamedly eavesdropped.

“Hi. How ar- what? Here where? No, I was in the shower, sorry. Mum, what do you mean with ‘here’? O-ok. Sure, no problem. Of course, just give me five minutes to get dressed. See you in a bit.”

Dan heard him walk around the room in a hurry.

“Fuck! Dan?”

Dan finally came out of the bathroom with only half of his clothes on but continued to dress by the bed. “Yeah? What happened?”

Phil had a bit of a deranged look upon his face and he looked paler than normal. “Dan I really _really_ like you, but my mom is in town and coming here in like five minutes and I think it’s too soon for you to meet her.”

Dan was dressing himself in a hurry before but the possibility of Phil’s mum coming and finding him here gave him an extra dose of adrenaline. “Don’t worry, I’m not staying for the family gathering.”

“I’m so sorry, she was supposed to come next weekend, I don’t know what happened.”

“It’s fine, everything will be fine.”

Not a minute later they were walking to the door and kissing every few steps. “I’ll call you when she’s gone,” Phil said apologetically.

“Ok,” Dan smiled, but before he could pull the door open, the bell rang. The upstairs doorbell. 

They looked at each other in panic for a moment until they both spurred into action. 

“I’ll hide in your bedroom, you take her to the lounge and I’ll slip out.”

“Ok, ok. We can do this.” Phil said more to reassure himself than Dan. 

Once Dan had taken cover in the bedroom, he cracked the door open and watched them pass by. He was about to make his escape when he realized that they hadn’t exchanged numbers and he didn’t even know what apartment he was in. He had spent the past four days rolling in the sheets with Phil, and on the floor, in the shower, in the kitchen island - even the balcony, but they had barely touched their phones the entire time. He searched for a pen inside Phil’s bedside table and he found it alongside a block of sticky notes… and like one hundred condoms, lube and a very nice turquoise vibrator. Trying not to get sidetracked, he scribbled a note with his phone number and set it on the bed.

“300-123-5577 Call me, Dan <3”

Checking that he wasn’t forgetting his phone or keys, he exited the apartment with a sigh and tried to figure out what the nearest tube station was. Dan smiled and started walking to his destination. This was no walk of shame.

His smile widened when he saw he had a text. 

“Hi, this is my number. I’m afraid we got caught. My mum found your note on the bed that was clearly still messy and said that she wants to meet you (Sorry). She already knew though, you didn’t tell me I had a massive bite on my neck, are you sure you are not part vampire?”

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see if I come into your flat to bite you.”

“Please do.”

“Your mum is cute. What did you tell her about me?”

“She asked if you are my boyfriend…”

“...”

“I said ‘That’s the plan’ so now you are stuck with me.”

“Ugh, I guess you’ll do. We can discuss this later in my apartment, bring the turquoise vibrator.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Of course you don’t.”

Dan smiled. This was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang, day 26: love + That’s the plan. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/633016520517287936/love-your-body)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
